Love isn't my thing
by PerfectDreamer
Summary: What is love? Is it a just a pastime or is it eternal? I still don't know.Please R&R.
1. The beggining

LOVE ISN'T MY THING ' ' thinking 

" " talking

( ) my comment

Disclaimer; No I don't own Digimon but someday I will… 

My 1st fanfic in English.

Four years had passed since the gang returned from the Digitalworld. Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, Zoe have 15 years and go to the same high school, J.P has 16 and Tommy has 12 and goes to the Jr. high school.

"Hi Zoe!" Yielded a thin girl a little taller than Zoe with red hair and light brown eyes.

"Hi Paula how are you?" Asked Zoe smiling at her.

"I'm fine and you ready to go to school?" Paula asked.

"Yes I just have to lock the door."(Since Paula went to Zoe's house which was empty at that time 8:00)After she locked the door the girls went walking to school. When they arrived to school they went to where the gang (Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, J.P)was hanging out, under a tree aside to the soccer field. J.P was the first one to notice them(mostly Zoe).

"Hi Zoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Said J.P very cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Zoe hi Paula." Said Takuya practicing with a soccer ball.

"Hi good morning girls." Said Kouichi putting down the book he was reading.

"Hi everyone! Hey Kouji aren't you going to say hi?" Zoe asked.

"Huh, oh sorry I didn't noticed you girls." Answered Kouji calmly.

"You're never gonna change Kouji." Zoe said. Then the bell rang, Paula and Zoe went walking together to classes since they had the same class as Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi did.(If you ask what class is it is Math)

"Good morning, please open your books on page 127 and do the problems from 1-45 on your own." Mr. Linn the thin, tall, no haired, wearing glasses math teacher told the class. Zoe started making the problems really fast since she is very good at math.

"Hey Zoe can you help me please?" Takuya asked Zoe whispering since he sits to the right of Zoe.

"Yeah what do you need help on?" Asked Zoe also whispering.

"Well actually can I see through your answers." Takuya was not exactly asking. Kouji was in front of Zoe so he heard what Takuya just said.

"Zoe don't give him the answers let him do the work by his own." Kouji said in a low voice.

"Yeah, Kouji is right you should do the work by yourself." Zoe said whispering.

"What? But you are not doing your work either Kouji, you are just chillin not doin anything." Takuya said whispering.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not tryin to steal answers from someone." Kouji said turning around to face Takuya.

"So, why do you care man I wasn't even askin you for the answers, I was asking Zoe, so turn around ." Takuya said in a normal voice a little mad.

"Yeah but you are bothering her and it's not fair that she did all the work and you should just come by and copy her answers, besides can't you do this alone?" Koji said whispering turning to face to the front.

"I'm not bothering her and yes I can do this alone." Takuya responded now more angry.

"Well then do it." Kouji said whispering.

"Guys stop arguing, please." Zoe said trying to calm them.

"Arguing again?" Kouichi said he sits back of Takuya.

"They never stay quiet." Paula said, she sits beside Kouichi.

"Ok, but tell the lonewolf that I'm not bothering you." Takuya said.

" Well actually you are bothering me, and forget about me giving you the answers." Zoe said.

"See, I told ya. Is this too much for you c'mon Takuya use your brain, or maybe you can't because your goggle head is too tight." Kouji said. Kouichi, Paula and Zoe laughed a little about this commentary.

"What! You'll see!" Takuya got up from his desk very angry.

"Mr. Kambara get out of my class!" Mr. Linn said all the kids looked at Takuya and some started laughing.

"But why?" Takuya questioned.

"Because you are trying to copy Ms. Orimoto's answers and for interrupting my class so get out." Mr. Linn said pointing at the door to his left.

"But teacher I…"Takuya was interrupted.

"No but's get out now!" Mr. Linn said.

"Ok I'll go out." Said Takuya as he got out the class.

"Well show is over so star working." Mr. Linn said. Then everyone stopped laughing and started working.

"Well at least now I know you like me a little." Zoe said to Kouji.

"Why do you say so?" Kouji asked.

"Because you just defended me from Takuya from getting my answers. You worry about me at least a little." Zoe said smiling.

"It wasn't because of you, I did it just because Takuya was bothering me too, he talks a lot and I just don't have the mood today to stand him, he is annoying so don't think I defended you." Kouji said in a cold tone of voice.

"Oh yeah, well I don't care anyways." Zoe said returning to his work.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Kouichi said.

"I don't know but it looks like Zoe is a little angry with Kouji." Paula said.

The bell rang and they all got out. Paula went walking along with Zoe and the other three to their next class Spanish which they also have together.

Ok that's all for today hope you like it so please R&R!


	2. Time Stopped!

Ok here it is my second chapter of Love isn´t my thing.

Thanks for the reviews even if they were few they were helpful.

Sorry for taking a long time for doing this. Also I want to inform you that I made a mistake in the chapter one, at the last sentence it was supposed to say English class not Spanish...sorry it's because I just messed up with the languages. Also English is Not my first language, just for you to know.

Hope you guys Enjoy the fanfic! =)

' ' thoughts

" " speaking

( ) more description

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, not making any profit out of this fanfic either.

The guys went walking to their next class, English. Paula and Zoe were talking about some new clothing line that had just came out while Takuya,Kouji, and his brother were talking about how and why he got kicked out of the class well Takuya was making mostly all the talking while Kouichi just listened and Kouji just kept walking not really listening to what Takuya said.

"Man I swear if that guy kicks me out of his class again like that Im gonna kick his butt! He's gonna be sorry he ever messed up with Takuya Kanbara!" Takuya said all pissed off.

"Takuya it was actually your fault, you shouldn't try to copy the answers from someone who doesn't want you to." Kouichi said.

"Yeah, but this 'someone' was Zoe. I always copy the answers from Zoe, even in tests, and she lets me. I mean what are friends for then."

Zoe heard what Takuya said and stopped the conversation she had with Paula. Paula just knew that her friend wouldn´t stay quiet, and that their conversation would have to be postponed for later. "He is right, he always copies my answers, and I let him..." Zoe said looking at Kouichi.

"See! What did I told ya." Said Takuya looking at Kouichi.

"Yes, but now that's going to change, from now on you do your work by yourself Takuya." Said Zoe changing her view from Kouichi to Takuya.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"

"No I'm not kidding. You aren't copying my answers anymore, its just that it is of no help. If we continue like this you will not learn." Said Zoe looking at Takuya walking at a slower pace.

"But I do learn...I pass the classes and my tests."Also walking at a slower pace to be next to her side.

"Yeah because you copy her." Said Kouji who was in front of them looking at another direction.

"Exactly Takuya, you should learn to do the work by yourself, if not how are you going to be responsable? Besides what will happen if I'm not there to pass you all the answers, what If I have a different class than you?

How are you going to do then?" Said Zoe a little more serious.

"Well...I umm, I'll find a way. I know I can do it, I can do everything I want!" Said Takuya with a little emotion in his voice.

"Ok you just said it, then you shouldn't copy me anymore... you won't copy me anymore. Also you have to do the homework by yourself."

"Wait, what?! We didn't said anything about the homework. C'mon Zoe you know I hate homework, its just too boring and annoying."

"I don't think its more annoying than you." Said Kouji looking at Takuya who was behind him.

"Hey! Kouji you better shut up man. And Zoe does this means you aren't helpin me anymore with anything?"

"Yes, I can help, but I won't give you the answers."

"Awww, Zoe that's not cool at all...I thought you were cool."

"Takuya what do you know about cool? You're the uncoolest guy ever so what is cool to you it's dorky to us." Said Kouji with a smirk on his face looking at Takuya.

"What?! Kouji you're gonna, you're gonna..."

"Hey guys hurry up! Stop arguing and lets go! It is already 9:00 a.m. so we have like 6 minutes left to go to our class." Said Paula who interrupted Takuya.

Takuya stopped what he was going to say when he heard that, he murmured something about Kouji and went on to his class.

"Man I'm so thirsty. Hey do any of you guys have a dollar?" Asked Takuya.

"If you're thirsty go drink water, we'll wait for you." Said Kouichi.

"No, I don't like the water here, it's yucky. I want a soda from the vending machine over there."

"Well actually I do want a soda too, lets go. You want one brother?" Said Kouichi.

"Not really, thanks. Im going to class I don't wanna be late." Said Kouji.

"Come with us man, you don't want to be with just girls your way there." Said Takuya trying to tease him.

"Yes, brother come, you are not going to be late at all, I promise."

"Mmmmm,ok then lets go, but we have to hurry up." Said Kouji reluctably.

"Hey guys we will go to class, wait for you there." Said Paula.

"Yeah, and don't be late!" Said Zoe leaving to class with her friend.

"Ok girls, we won't be late really so don't worry 'bout us." Said Takuya leaving to the vending machine with Kouji and Kouichi following. When they arrived Takuya asked Kouichi for the money, he gave him a dollar.

"Hey what about the rest of the money?" Asked Takuya holding his hand toward Kouichi.

"What? But Kouji doesn't want a soda."

"I'm not talking 'bout Kouji, I'm talking about me. I need money too."

"But Takuya you own me 50 dollars already and you told me you would pay me tomorrow yesterday."

"50? I thought it was 65....anyways I will pay you, for reals. Besides what is one dollar." Said Takuya in a more pleading manner.

"Yeah brother he will pay you, when he wins the lotto thats when..." Said Kouji in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey I almost won, I had 2 correct numbers." Said Takuya defendeing himself.

"Yeah 2 out of 6, wow." Kouji said the sarcastic tone not changing.

"Guys, stop it okay. I don't see the point of you two arguing all the time about something stupid." Kouichi said looking annoyed.

"He started it..."Said Takuya pointing at Kouji in a childish way.

"Ok here's the money Takuya now please get the sodas and lets go. I think we are going to be late to class." Said Kouichi. Takuya got the sodas out and gave Kouichi his soda, then Takuya chugged his soda until there was none left and threw it at the trash can beside the machine.

"Hey Takuya what time is it?" Asked Kouji.

"Let me see...it's 9:00 we still have 6 minutes left."

"Oh ok...wait what? How can that be if that was when we were just coming out of class." Said Kouji.

"Yeah you're right." Said Takuya.

"Takuya are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Kouiji more as an statement.

"Yeah maybe, just maybe time stopped!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah Kouji think about it, time hasn't moved on, and besides I don't see anyone here or any other movement besides us so that just states it. Time stopped!" Said Takuya looking all cheerful.

"Oh my god, you've got to be kidding can you possibly think..."Kouji was interrupted by his brother.

"Hey maybe Takuya is right, it can actually happen, I've seen it on the internet and articles about Deja vu, so yeah time maybe did stopped."

Said Kouichi.

Kouji just stared at Kouichi in disbelief and said: "Sometimes Kouichi I question myself if you are really my brother."

"But we're almost identical." Said Kouichi looking at his brother.

"I don't think so."

"Hey guys lets see what we can do now. I mean we don't have to go to class now that time hasn't moved, we can do whatever we want and not be grounded for it." Said Takuya with a smirk on his face.

"Look lets just go to our class, if there's any other REAL sign that time supposedly stopped then we do what you say Takuya ok." Said Kouji getting ahead of them.

"Ok Kouji, you'll see that I'm right."

With that the boys went walking to their class, Kouichi and Takuya looking for more clues for their theory. Then they got to the hall where the gym class was by. The boys passed by it but Takuya stopped and went to the gym door and opened it.

¨Hey guys,check it out. There is no one in the gym, usually at this time is full, see Kouji just another sing time did stop.¨ Said Takuya looking at Kouji with a smile on his face.

¨Come on Takuya,thats not a real sign, maybe the guys are taking more time to change or they were delayed by a teacher or somethin´. Said Kouji getting annoyed of Takuya and his theory of time stopping.

Kouichi took a look inside the gym just beside Takuya, he went inside the gym and looked around more to see if there was someone, he didn´t find anyone, with that he went to where Kouji and Takuya were.

¨Hey brother, I think Takuya is right again, I mean at this time the gym should be noisy and full of people playing sports, but there´s no one here.¨ Kouichi told Kouji.

¨See Kouji, even your brother is smart enough to know that time Did stop.

What other proof do ya want? You should believe us." Said Takuya to Kouji.

"Guys are you serious? Time did not stopped, there's no real proof, it's just all a coincidence..."Kouji said even more annoyed.

"This isn't a coincidence Kouji, its the truth, you can even see it with your own eyes. If you don't believe us or the facts then go to the booooriing class and let us have fun with this great opportunity." Said Takuya.

"Yeah brother we should take advantage of an opportunity like this." Kouichi said siding up with Takuya.

"Bro, do you really believe this? Do you really think time stopped?" Kouji asked looking at his brother like if he was crazy.

"Yeah, of course I do, we do." Kouichi stated sounding as sure of himself as if he were said that 2+2=4.

"Ooookaay then I'll go to class, I dont wanna get in more trouble with you guys." Kouji said and started to leave.

"Hey no man. Don't go, come and have fun with us, we can do a lot of things now that time stopped." Takuya said to his friend who was going away to class.

Kouji stopped and looked at Takuya curiously. "What are you planning to do Takuya?" He asked.

"Well ya know...there's alot of things we can do in a situation like this, but I've got one special thing in mind now that we are close to the gym." Said Takuya looking at Kouji with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?"Asked Kouji.

"You know what it is...I know you've think about it..."

"Think about what??" Asked Kouichi not sure what Takuya was talking about.

"Your bro knows, ask him." Takuya answered him. Kouichi just stared at Takuya then at Kouji, but he didn't even bothered to ask him, he knew he won't tell him if he didn't told Takuya right now.

"I'va seen a lot of movies about time stopping, and I have taken mental notes on what they do, I knew I would use em' someday, and I'm planning on doing everything in the list. The only thing that I changed is the order, since we are so close to the lockers room..."Takuya said looking at the girls locker room.

"It was as I thought so, would you really dare to do that?" Kouji asked.

"Of course, why not." Takuya answered without looking at him.

Kouichi was at a loss. He didn't had a clue what they were talking about. He just stood there confused about the conversation.

"Takuya that's really low, even for you. You know we shouldn't" Kouji said.

"Why not? If I'm right nobody will know what we did, it will be the perfect 'crime'. Besides no one is gonna get hurt." Said Takuya taking his gaze off of the girls locker room and looking at Kouji.

"But, but..." Koui did end the sentence, he didn't know what to say.

"Come on man, ya know ya want to." Said Takuya realizing that Kouji had lost his words.

Kouichi finally spoke up, he still wanted to figure out what they were talking about by himself but he couldn't. "Takuya what are you talking about? And why is my brother doubtful now? And why does he say that you're gonna commit a crime? And.."

Kouichi was interrupted by Takuya. "Dude just let me finish with your brother to see if he wants to join us."

"Join us? In what?" Asked Kouichi.

Takuya ignored what Kouichi asked and asked Kouji: "Ok are ya comin' or not? I want to go already, I can't wait."

Kouji just stared at Takuya then at the girls locker room then at Takuya again still not responding to what he was asked.

"Are you or not? Don't be a scaredy cat, come on!"

Kouji still couldn't answer him.

"Whats up Kouji are you scared? Scaredy cat! Hahaha come on lets go already, ya know ya want to really bad, so don't try to trick me thinking ya don't want to." Said Takuya in a teasing way trying to get Kouji to accpet his request.

"I should go already.."Said Kouji he then turned around and started walking at a slow pace.

"Ok whatever, but you'll regret the fun you'll miss!" Said Takuya, he turned to where Kouichi was and said: "Lets go man."

"Umm go where exactly?" Asked Kouichi.

"Man! Haven't you realized yet!" Asked Takuya looking at Kouichi like if it was the most obvous thing on earth.

"Yeah I know...umm well actually, no."

"Dude you are slow."

"Hey watch your words Takuya! Just tell me where are you planning to go already."

"To the girl's locker room of course. That's OUR destination."

"Ohh okay....wait what?!" Kouichi looked at Takuya surprised by what he told him.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're gonna chicken out like your bro." Takuya said in a high voice trying to make Kouji hear him, which worked.

Kouji stopped walking as soon as the words left Takuyas mouth, he was loosing his cool and he knew that.

"But, but Takuya its not that Im scared or anything but, well... how.." Said Kouichi not sure what to say.

"It's easy, we enter, we take a look around, we look at the girls for a time, I imagine things with them..." Takuya said the last part whispering, just for himself to hear but Kuichi heard it, though he made no sing of knowing what he heard.

"Then we go out peacefully and we go back to class...or somewhere else."

Takuya finished explaining his plan like if it was really simple.

"Umm are you sure no one will find out?" Kouichi asked.

"Of course no one will, after all time stopped remember." Takuya answered with a lot of confidence in his voice.

"Okay...lets go." Said Kouichi.

Takuya looked at Kouichi, he was surprised that Kouichi agreed more easily than Kouji, he always thought Kouji would be hard to convince but would go after all, but with Kouichi he thought that he wouldn't go if his brother didn't and he even had doubt he would follow even if his brother did went. He just never expected Kouichi would actually follow after all, he had already accepted he would go by himself, but it seemed that he was wrong.

"Umm ok let's go." With that they started to go Kouichi in front of Takuya and entered to the gym first, Takuya was walking slowly behind Kouichi but before he entered he looked back at where Kouji was. He then saw him walk away to the class, in that moment Takuya lost the hope that Kouji would actually come with them.

'Well that's his loss.' Takuya thought and went into the gym without looking back again at his friend.

Kouji started walking to class slower each step.

'Man this can't really be true...' He then stopped, and looked back to where Takuya was, although he didn't found him there. 'Should I really do this?'

Kouji turned around facing the entrance to the gym which wasn't so far because he really hadn't walked away a lot. 'Maybe I should go...no, I ain't going.. though..' He turned his head to where the hallway lead to the English class then he turned his head to where the gym was again, he did that for a couple of times and finally after looking at both ways he started walking at a faster pace. 'Anyways I'm getting in trouble...so I should at least go to..'

Takuya and Kouichi were already in the gym, once there they saw the digital clock which was in the score board. It didn't read anything it seemed that it was turned off.

"That's weird, that the score board is off...it's always on with the digital clock working." Kouichi commented looking up at the score board.

"See I told you another of a thousand clues that time stopped, geez why didn't Kouji trusted us." Takuya said then turned to the girl's locker room which was close to them. "Let's go Kouichi, or do you wanna stay staring at the clock instead of hot girls?" With that he started to walk Kouichi looked at Takuya and followed close by. Then the door to the entrance to the gym opened. Takuya and Kouichi heard that and were scared that someone might have catched them not in their class and that time didn't stopped after all. Takuya dared to turn his head around just to be surprised to see that Kouji was the one who opened the door.

"Kouji? You came after all." Said Takuya regaining his confidence now that Kouji seemed to have accepted that he was right.

'Ha! I knew he would come after all.'

Koichi turned around now that Takuya said his brother's name.

He looked at Kouji in disbelief. "You're coming too brother?"

Kouji finally reached up to where they were. He looked at both Takuya and his brother and said. "If you guys are gonna do it, let's get done with it."

Takuya and Kouichi took a look at Kouji, and then Takuya just puttede a hand on Kouji's shoulder. "That's the spirit. Let's go I knew ya wouldn't let me down." With that Takuya turned around and went to the first destination of their 'journey', not worrying about time.

Okay people that's all for today. I'll continue this later, and yeah I know it took me so long. I know it's short but I wanted to post soon so here it is, the next one will be much longer and better.

Also if you read the Spanish version you'll see some big differences, I'm just trying new things, though the Spanish version is already on chapter 3.

Hope you liked the story so far, if you did then review on it, If you didn't also review on it and tell me what you didn't like.


	3. The prohibited zone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**

* * *

  
**

Takuya was really motivated in his short journey to the girl's locker room, he saw that Kouichi was just beside him but he didn't saw Kouji coming with them. He turned around and saw that Kouji had not moved from the entrance, and by the looks of it, it seemed he wasn't going to move, since he was leaning on the wall.

"Hey Kouji what's up? You said you would caome with us." Takuya said to his friend.

Kouji looked at him showing no expression, then he just crossed his arms and said.

"I never said I would join you guys, I just said I would come here to the gym, but only to look at how you two screw up."

"Who said we would screw up?" Takuya said with a hint of anger in his voice. "How can we screw this up if no one will know we're here? Geez seriously Kouji, just chill out, nothing bad will happen." He said with a lot of confidence in his voice.

"Whatever, just go in there and finish this already. I can't wait to see how you two get busted and grounded and maybe even beaten by the girls." Kouji said in a nagging tone of voice, he now had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, well let's see about that." Takuya said.

He took off walking fast to the door to the girl's locker room, Koichi was beside him but he looked insecure, he thought that maybe his brother was right. And if he was, then he would have detention or maybe something worst, he would have detention with Takuya.

"Hey I don't think we should really do this…I mean what if Kouji is right?" Koichi said in a low tone of voice.

"What do you mean? Are you not trusting me anymore?" Takuya asked in a high tone of voice.

"Well, no is not that is just that.." Koichi was interrupted by Takuya.

"Oh so you Don't trust me now, do you? Man, how can you call yourself my friend if you have no trust in me?" Takuya continued with anger and a menacing tone to his voice, which made him more convincing.

"Takuya that's not what I meant, what I mean is that…" He again was interrupted abruptly by Takuya.

"I can't believe it, in just mere seconds our friendship lost all the trust it had…"Takuya said in a sad tone. "I, don't know if we can still be friends if you continue like this." He said almost sobbing now.

"Okay, sorry. I will always trust you! I'm sorry I doubted in you." Koichi said convinced by Takuya's act.

Kouji had watched and heard all the interaction from where he was, and he still couldn't believe his brother fell for that act.

"Since when has my brother become so stupid?" He whispered to himself.

Takuya opened the door abruptly, knowing that time had stopped. He went in without fear and with lots of confidence, thinking nothing would come out wrong. Koichi was right behind his friend, he was cautious as he entered, trying to not make any abrupt movement.

Takuya went walking to where the lockers were located Koichi was right behind him, there they could clearly see a girl in underwear just laying on the bench, she didn't seemed to move. Takuya got excited at the sight of this and had now a big smirk in his face.

"See, I told you I was right. That Kouji doesn't know what he is missing." Said Takuya loudly.

"Yeah, you're right.. You were right all the time." Koichi said staring at the girl, he had never seen a girl in nothing more than underwear.

The girl who both guys were staring at suddenly moved and sat straight up. Then she turned to were the voice was heard, as soon as she saw Koichi and Takuya she started to do what a teenage girl would normally do in this type of situation.

"Ahhhhh!! There are two pervert boys in the lockers!!!" She screamed.

Takuya and Koichi concentrated on the situation and tried to find an explanation, unfortunately the girl didn't help them at all.

"Oh my god! Get outta here jerks!" She screamed once more throwing everything she had close to her to the two perverts. By this noise many of the other girls heard and went to help their friend.

"What the heck are you guys doin' here?! Get out!" Screamed another girl who just got there, she also joined her friend in the assault by throwing a backpack.

Takuya and Koichi started running away from there as fast as they could, to get away from all the things threw at them. Still many stuff did hit them while they tried to escape. Before these two could escape as safe as they could right now, they got more girls in the exit's way, they were completely surrounded by the angry girls.

"Takuya this is all your fault!" Koichi yelled at Takuya, obviously angry at him and at himself for following.

"What?! But you followed me here!" Takuya said defensively.

"Yeah, but, but this was all your idea! Now we're gonna get beaten, just because of your stupid plans!" Koichi continued.

"Hey don't blame it on me, you should've told me that I was wrong before we came in here!" Takuya responded.

"I did! Even Kouji did! Man, why didn't I listened to him?"

"Get them girls." Said the girl who claimed to be abused of sexual harassment by Takuya and Koichi.

All the girls got any type of heavy stuff they could find, to deal more damage to the 'abusers'. They enclosed the boys in a circle so they were unable to escape, now there was no one to save them.

"Not in the face! Not in my beautiful face! Noooo!" Takuya screamed as hard as he could, but it was all in vain. The girls didn't stopped to see what part of their bodies they hit, though some did knew which part to hit since they knew any male gets a big deal of pain if hit there.

The screams could be heard all over the gym. Kouji had a big smirk in his lips.

'I warned them, but they didn't listen.' He thought.

"What's going on here?" Asked the P.E teacher after seeing two obviously damaged boys facing opposite sides tied to a pole.

"Mrs. Hideki these two boys entered here with no shame and spied on Akira. She screamed and we heard so we came here to help her get rid of these lecherous villains.

May I say we took great care of the problem by ourselves." Said Kaede a close friend of Akira.

"They spied while you were dressing Akira?" The teacher asked.

"Yes they did, and I could see in their eyes that they had some naughty things in mind."

Akira said with some disgust in her voice.

"Very well, I guess they did deserve being beaten, but not to this degree and in this school violence is not a resource, even if it seems so right.' The teacher said staring angrily at the two boys. The boys just looked down, and didn't spoke at all, they had no strength or desire to talk or to move.

"I'll take them to the principal's office, then they will receive a long week or two of detention." The P.E. teacher said while untying them and grabbing their left arms tightly to guide them to the office and make sure they don't escape.

Kouji saw all that happened from the place he was at. He couldn't help but laugh at how the P.E. teacher was treating Takuya and Koichi.

"Hey how was it? Had fun? Hahahaha." Kouji spoke to them sarcastically.

"Did you knew any of this young man?" The teacher asked Kouji.

"Umm, well yes I did. But I tried to stop them, and I told them this was a bad idea." Kouji said.

"Okay, so you have nothing to do with this?" The teacher asked.

"No, of course not. I was just passing by." Kouji said in his defence.

"Mmm, okay. Stay out of trouble kid, and by not hanging with trouble makers like them it would help a lot."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind." Kouji said.

"Hey dude, help us." Takuya whispered.

"Sorry man, no can do." Koji said pointing to the teacher who turned her face around to see Takuya.

The teacher took both Takuya and Koichi away from the gym, telling them how bad their manners were, and how they didn't respect anything at all.

"I'm glad that wasn't me. Man, I don't even want to know what the girls did to them inside the lockers, they looked pretty messed up." Kouji said to nobody in especial, but Akira heard him, she was now fully dressed in the gym uniform.

"Well all I can say is that those two perverts got what they deserved. We were actually soft with them compared to what Kazumi proposed we did to them." The girl who was now just beside Kouji said.

"What did she proposed?" Kouji asked with curiosity.

Akira got closer to him and whispered the answer to Kouji's ear.

"Oh my god, from were does she get all the ideas? From a punishment book?" Kouji asked unbelieving the methods Kazumi wanted to do to Takuya and Koichi,

"Probably." Akira said. "Did you came here with them? 'Cause I'm sure this isn't your class right now." Akira asked.

"Yeah, I came here with em', but I was not going to the lockers at all. I told them it was a bad idea and they didn't listened. So I stayed here to enjoy the spectacle that would happen as a consequence of their act." Kouji said.

"Well you should have seen it from inside the locker's room. I have never smashed someone like that before. I smashed Takuya more than Koichi though, since he looked with more naughty intentions than just looking." Akira said.

"If I entered the lockers you would all probably smash me too." Kouji said.

"If you had entered after these guys were catched, I don't think it would have been a problem, I mean if you came after the guys were watching me, is obvious your intentions were not to spy on girls but to see what was going on. So there wouldn't have been a problem with you." Akira said.

"Yeah, I don't know if I would have risked myself though." Kouji said.

"Nah, I don't think so, because also a lot of the girls here consider you hot, like I do."

Akira said now smiling at Kouji.

"Oh, well thanks, I guess."

"Akira Akashi please present yourself at the principal's office." A teacher said from the speaker.

"I guess I have to go. Bye Kouji take care." Akira walked away but before leaving she waved her hand at Kouji and gave him a sweet smile.

Kouji just watched her leave and didn't even bother to wave his hand. He thought she might take it as a display of affection.

'I forgot! I still have to go to class.' Kouji thought and then he left the gym walking, there was no point in running since he was already very late.

* * *

**Okay so that's it for today :) So please review! xD  
I know it wasn't long but hey it's better than nothing right? I wasn't going to continue with this but well...yeah.**

**I know I hadn't updated in a long time, but here it is. I'll make fics short sometimes so that I update more often, like I did with this one, just to let you know I'm back.**

**By the way my Spanish version of this fic. is now unofficially discontinued. I did that since there was no feedback, reviews and that I had no motivation to continue with it. Hope this doesn't happen with this one.**


End file.
